1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image scanner for reading an image, which is processed by, e.g., a computer, from a document sheet and, more particularly, to an image scanner of a type in which a document sheet is moved to read an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image scanner having an inlet and an outlet for document sheets in its front and rear surfaces is conventionally known. When a document sheet is inserted in the inlet of this image scanner, the document sheet is conveyed to the outlet through a portion near an image sensor, and is discharged from the outlet onto an external tray. This tray is mounted on the rear surface of the housing so as to prevent wrinkles and contamination of document sheets. An image is read by moving a document sheet relative to the image sensor.
In conventional image scanners, a tray tends to occupy a large space when a large-size document sheet is used. In addition, since discharged document sheets must be recovered at the back of the image scanner, operability is degraded.